Blog użytkownika:Ravavi/IV. Dominacja
Cały czas walczę o uznanie w Strefie. Ktoś by pomyślał, że mam łatwiej, ale to nie prawda. Muszę się przykładać jeszcze bardziej, bo każdy sądzi, że ktoś na pewno mnie wyręczał. Nie podoba mi się to ani trochę, ale nic nie mówiłam. Ostatnie, czego pragnę, to wyjść na mięczaka w tym męskim gronie. Miałam silne poczucie wykazania się, ciągle chciałam być w czymś najlepsza. Wiem, że to dziwne i mało kto myślałby o rywalizacji w mojej sytuacji, ale czułam, że muszę chociaż w jednej rzeczy być dobra, pokazać, że nie jestem tylko dziewczyną z ładną twarzyczką. Akurat dobrze się składało, że dobrze leczyłam, ale po prostu znałam zasady, o których prawdopodobne zapomnieli inni Plastrzy. Nie sądziłam jednak, że bycie lekarzem bardzo wpłynie na moją pozycję w Strefie. Raczej traktowano mnie jako kogoś pomocego i przydatnego, niż kogoś, kogo można podziwiać. Nie twierdzę, że to pierwsze jest złe- wręcz przeciwnie, jest bardzo dobre, lubię się czuć potrzebna. Jednak mam niezaspokojoną rządzę wykazania się. Obawiam się, że to nie jest zdrowe. Od jakiegoś czasu bacznie się przyglądam Zwiadowcom. Na początku ta funkcja jakoś do mnie nie przemawiała, no i nadal nie przemawia, ale nie da się ukryć, że Zwiadowcy są podziwiani i respektowani. Nie zamierzam jednak od razu się do nich rwać. Codziennie narażać swoje życie tylko dlatego, żeby być podziwianym? Bez przesady, nie jestem taką idiotką. - Nie obraź się, ale łatwiej by było, jakbyś była facetem.- powiedział Newt, gdy dosiadłam się do niego i do Minho. Jedliśmy teraz kolację. - Też tak sądzę.- mruknęłam, mieszając słomką w szklance. - Ja tam uważam, że powinniście zrobić zakaz tykania jej i po sprawie.- Minho przewrócił oczami. - To nie jest takie proste, do cholery. Zaraz pomyślą, że chcę ją zatrzymać dla siebie czy jakoś tak.- Newt się wzdrygnął. - Nie jestem rzeczą.- oburzyłam się.- Jakbyście nie zaauważyli, to też jestem człowiekiem, a nie tylko marionetką do wychędożenia. - Ogay, kobieto, my to ogarniamy, ale im to powiedz. To oni są mendami, my przy nich to aniołki.- Minho starał się mnie uspokoić. - Osobiście już wolę te durne plotki, tylko zostawcie mnie w spokoju, do cholery.- prychnęłam. - Pocieszyć cię? Will raczej da ci spokój po wczorajszej akcji.- Newt uśmiechnął się niepewnie. - I co? Żebym uzyskała spokój to muszę wam wszystkim tyłki skopać?- żachnęłam się.- Może to nie wynika po moim zachowaniu, ale przemocy nie lubię. - Życie jest ciężkie, Ava.- Minho zaświergotał. - Cóż za niespodzianka.- prychnęłam. Nagle mnie olśniło.- A wiecie co, chyba już mam rozwiązanie na te problemy. - No dawaj.- zachęcił Newt. - Żeby było jasne, to ucinanie nam wszyscy dobrze wiedzą czego nie wchodzi w grę.- ostrzegł Azjata. - Nie, nie jestem sadystką.- uśmiechnęłam się łagodnie.- Po prostu powiem, że wolę babki. - A wolisz? - Nie, jestem stuprocentowym hetero. Ale nikt o tym nie musi wiedzieć. A wy nie puścicie pary z ust, że to ściema, jasne?- nachyliłam się tak, aby nikt poza nimi nie usłyszał tego, co mówię. Inaczej cały misterny plan diabli wzięli. - Nikt nie uwierzy.- mruknął Minho. - A dlaczego niby?- zmarszczyłam brwi. - Bo się zadajesz ze mną.- dla podkreślenia zdania pokazał na siebie. Już w pierwszym dniu uznałam, że jest przystojny. Ale nigdy mu tego nie mówiłam. I teraz tego nie przyznam, jestem zbyt dumnym człowiekiem. - No i? Newt też się z tobą zadaje, to oznacza że jest gejem?- uniosłam ręce. - Mnie w to, purwa, nie mieszajcie.- Newt sprostował. - W każdym razie, mordy w kubeł. To może być ratunek dla mnie.- powiedziałam poważnie. - Jasne, w tej sprawie możemy zawrzeć twarzostany, ale to więcej niż tydzień się nie utrzymie.- stwierdził Minho. - Dobra. - Ogay, to może w końcu zjemy? Przez was, mendy, żarcie mi wystygło.- Newt narzekał. Minęło kilka dni. Pomimo, że nie mogłam być tu więcej niż tydzień, to Strefa stała się dla mnie nowym domem. Inna sprawa, że nie pamiętałam swojego poprzedniego domu, o ile go miałam. Właściwie to już nawet przestałam liczyć czas. Z tego co wiedziałam, to co miesiąc pojawia się Njubi w Pudle, każdy tak miał. Jeśli mam być szczera, to nie mogłam się doczekać następnego świerzucha. W końcu cała uwaga Streferów skupiłaby się w okół niego, a ja miałabym choć trochę spokoju. W końcu dopuszczono mnie do cięższych pacjentów. Teraz widziałam minusy tej pracy. Trzeba było być twardym, nie okazywać tego jak bardzo jest źle, pomimo fatalnego stanu chorego. Często wychodziłam i wracałam, żeby się nie rozkleić przy tej osobie. Wkurzała mnie moja wrażliwość. Ciągle powtarzałam sobie, że muszę być twarda i nie okazywać emocji, ale to nie było takie proste. Im bardziej o tym myślałam, tym bardziej miałam ochotę to zrobić. Dlaczego wszystko musi być takie skomplikowane? Dlaczego nie potrafię przybrać kamiennej twarzy, kiedy potrzeba? Czy zawsze muszę tak na wszystko reagować stukrotnie intensywniej, niż wszyscy? Zacisnęłam pięści. W sumie czego ja się spodziewałam? Że zawiążę parę bandażów i mam spokój? To nie jest takie proste. Najgorsze według mnie jest patrzenie na Przemianę. Poszkodowany krzyczy i wierci się z bólu, a ja nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Próbowałam pomóc chociaż złagodzić cierpienia, ale nie potrafiłam. Taka była cena wejścia do Labiryntu. Teraz, gdy patrzyłam na cierpienia tych ludzi zupełnie porzuciłam pomysł zostania Zwiadowcą. Co mi w ogóle wtedy przyszło do głowy? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania